This application requests support for an existing training grant in Endocrinology, Metabolism and Nutrition This program was revised 10 years ago to integrate NIH supported research training program in Endocrinology/Metabolism and nutrition (KD07214 and DK07461) The proposed grant will support 3 MD and/or PhD postdoctoral fellows The past and present Endocrinology and Nutrition Programs have provided research training to 119 individuals over 36 years, over 80% of them continue or participated in full-time teaching and/or research activities, most with independent peer-reviewed support Research opportunities include basic and clinical investigations in three major areas Reproductive Biology, Diabetes, Metabolism and Nutrition, and Thyroid, Immune responses, and cell signaling This multidisciplinary program is enhanced by two NIH funded Centers General Clinical Research Center (GCRC) and Clinical Nutrition Research Unit, a World Health Organization Center in Reproduction, a Mellon Foundation Reproductive Biology Center, the UCLA Olympic Laboratory, and the NIH supported City of Hope Islet Cell Resource Center Health care professionals and basic scientists will be selected on the basis of past performance, letters of recommendation and commitment to a future academic career The PhD trainees spend full-time and MD trainees spend 80% or more of their time in research All fellows participate in Core Lecture Series, seminars and conferences, and regular interactive sessions with their mentors and their collaborative research groups A formal program on Responsible Conduct of Research is provided to all trainees Graduates of this program will be able to assume roles as independent investigators The research facilities are primarily housed at the Harbor-UCLA Medical Center and include a 25,000 sq ft research building housing the Divisions of Endocrinology and Perinatology, GCRC Core Laboratory, Stable Isotope Facility, Reproductive Morphology and Molecular Biology Units, and Computer and Biostatistics Facilities Additional research space houses mentor research labs, Molecular Genetics, Molecular Medicine, Molecular Pathology, Cognitive and Structural Neurology, Molecular Urology, the GCRC Inpatient and Ambulatory Center, and Body Composition Core.